


the end of an era

by Kitsune26



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I’m bad at tags, Klamille, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, it’s really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune26/pseuds/Kitsune26
Summary: Klaus has been bitten by Lucien. If he doesn’t do something soon, he will die. He goes out in search of a cure, but he isn’t sure he wants to pay the price.AU where Klaus is bitten instead of Cami(and Cami never became a vampire)Sorry I suck at descriptions just need the story
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Kudos: 12





	the end of an era

Klaus Mikaelson had been alive for over a millennia. He had managed to conquer death and live forever. He was so powerful that many called him the most feared man in the supernatural world. He was ruthless. He spared no one. He was the Original Hybrid. 

Yet here he was, sitting on a century old sofa in his New Orleans mansion feeling so helpless and scared and alone. Suddenly, everything he had ever experienced in his long time on this earth was meaningless. Every enemy he managed to defeat, every person he killed, every minute he had made history. It was all for nothing. 

He couldn’t help but feel like it was his own fault. Lucien was his sire. He was the one to turn him. Lucien was so driven by his jealousy of Klaus’s success that he had spent centuries trying to one up him. And he succeeded. 

Of course, it had to be right when Klaus was finally happy. He had finally confessed his love to Camille and he was getting to spend more time with his daughter. 

Klaus wasn’t sure what he would do. There was nothing he could do, really. No matter what kind of magic his sister could muster up, it wouldn’t stop this. But that wasn’t what worried him. While he would never admit it, Klaus cared about many people. People he always thought he would be the one mourning, not the other way around. 

What would his brother do now? Elijah had never left Klaus’s side. He had spent every moment of his eternity next to Klaus. And when Klaus had gone dark, he had dedicated his life to redeeming him. That dream was slowly becoming a reality, only for it to come to a bracing halt. 

Klaus had never been close with Kol, but now he regretted that. He had just gotten his brother back. They had made up. Now it would be pointless. 

His sister, too. What would Rebekah think? Would she put aside a thousand years of wrongdoings against her to mourn her brother? What would she do once he was gone? 

And Freya. He had just met his older sister, but he loved her dearly. But she had already lost one brother. She didn’t deserve to lose another. 

How would Hayley and Hope deal with this? Would she teach their daughter that her father was a terrible man, one who deserved his ending, who didn’t deserve to be a part of his daughter’s life? 

And countless others. Stefan, his good friend from Mystic Falls. Marcel, the man he thought of as son. Davina, a girl he would never admit to caring about. And so many more 

That’s not even touching his fears of the afterlife. Who would he see? What would they say? There were too many questions running through his mind. It was all going so fast. Too fast that he had no idea what to do with it. 

He was too deep in his unending thoughts of death to hear the steps coming from the stairs. He was worried at first until he saw who it was. Camille, the one person he didn’t even begin to think about because it would be too much. The one person who could put his mind at ease.

“Klaus?” She asked.

He stood up, but was too embarrassed to reveal his face.She had seen him at his most vulnerable, but he was somehow too scared to show her. 

“Klaus?” She asked again. This time, she cupped his cheeks in her hands like she always did. Klaus looked back at her with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m scared, Camille,” he said, trying to break the silence. 

Cami didn’t know what to say. She was too consumed by her feelings to say anything worthy. 

Freya burst through the door with a heartbroken look on her face. “I contacted your friend Stefan from Mystic Falls. He said he might have an answer, but he didn’t reveal what it was.” 

Klaus thought long and hard for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he wanted his good friend to see him like this. “Tell him I’ll be there. Tomorrow.” Klaus wasn’t sure if he would even survive the night with how weak he was feeling now. 

He drank as much blood as he could to try and keep strong. He just had to survive long enough for tomorrow. Then he could finally make peace with his end. Say his goodbye. Maybe give one last fuck you to Lucien on his way out. 

Klaus almost never slept. Being a vampire, he didn’t need to. He always felt very awake because of the usual looming threat of his demise. But now all he wanted to do was sleep. His demise was already here, and he was tired as a dog. 

If Camille hadn’t woken him up, he was sure he would’ve died that night in his sleep. He felt absolutely terrible. Like death itself was lingering around him, waiting for him to give in to the pain and beg for the sweet release the eternal darkness could provide to finally take him. 

“Brother,” Elijah said, “get up. We don’t have any time to waste. We have a long drive ahead of us if we want to get to Mystic Falls on time.” Klaus could tell Elijah was worried. He seemed hopeless, like he had started mourning his death as if Klaus was already gone. 

It felt like years for them to finally reach Mystic Falls. Klaus wasn’t sure what to feel. Maybe this was all an elaborate trap to try and kill him again. It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried this. 

They approached the Salvatore Boarding House. Nothing had changed from the last few months since they had been there to terrorize Mystic Falls. 

“Oh, great. You’re here,” Damon spouted when he answered the door. Klaus did his best to hide his frustration. 

“Fine. But only you. All your little friends have to stay outside.” He gestured to the rest of the Mikaelsons out in the yard. They looked annoyed at Damon’s comment. 

When Klaus walked into the Boarding House, he saw his old friend Stefan waiting by the couch. 

Stefan guided him to a room in the basement. Klaus studied it. It was clearly an old room that they never accessed. There were many cobwebs and spiders lurking around next to the cupboards along the wall. 

Stefan reached into one of them. It was clear from the creaking noise it made that they hadn’t been used in a very long time. He grabbed a small wooden box. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Klaus said, trying to break the silence. “If this doesn’t work out, then know that I was honored to call you my friend, despite what you may think.” 

Stefan kept his facial expression stern. Klaus had no idea what his reactions were. 

They continued walking until they reached the main floor again. There, he saw Damon smirking at him in the background. Klaus did his best to ignore it. He didn’t feel in the mood to fight him. Klaus looked diligently at what Stefan was holding out to him. The Cure. 

He wasn’t surprised that they were suggesting he turn human. That he knew the moment Stefan said there was a solution. It was that they trusted him enough

He took the vile from Stefan’s hand and examined it. It had to be the real thing. 

After he tasted it, he felt different. Lighter, almost. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt even more connected to his wolf side now, too.

He looked around at his family, but they were all staring at each other with nothing to say. 

“Well,” Klaus said, “what are we waiting for? Let’s go back home.” 

Once they were back in New Orleans, things had changed. Freya had managed to find a way to channel enough power to kill Lucien. Marcel had been named the new leader of the supernatural factions. Klaus had stayed in the shadows as much as possible. Knowledge that he was still alive was kept very secretive. But Klaus didn’t care. Now that he was human, he had different view on life.  
—————

Klaus Mikaelson had been alive for over a millennia. He had managed to conquer death and live forever. He was so powerful that many called him the most feared man in the supernatural world. He was ruthless. He spared no one. He was the Original Hybrid. 

Yet here he was, sitting on a century old sofa with his true love as a human. His life was coming to an end. And he was okay with it. He had done his penance. He had lived a long, peaceful life raising his daughter with his his family. He had gotten married to the love of his life, Camille. He had given the empire of New Orleans to his adoptive son. He had watched his brother come to peace with achieving his goal in life, Klaus’s redemption. He had watched Hayley become a fierce leader of the Crescents and a strong mother to their daughter. His life was complete. He had done everything he wanted to do. Seen everything he wanted to see. Now, he could die peacefully. 

He didn’t need to worry what the afterlife would bring or how his family would mourn him. Because after centuries of suffering, he was finally happy. 

———


End file.
